


This Life

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Romance, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story in the present day (you're married to Kit Harington and have a child together), with brief flashbacks to when you first met (some adult content).
Relationships: Kit Harington/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	This Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and as such any/all feedback is welcome. Guidance around additional tags to use also welcome.
> 
> I've written it in such a way that you/the reader can insert yourself into the story and left out details regarding what Kit does for work. You can imagine him to be the actor he is, or you can imagine him to be a doctor, an architect, a teacher - whatever suits your fancy.
> 
> Warning: story does have adult content

Kit sharply sucked air through his teeth as he tightened the scarf around his neck and then put his hands back into his pockets. The temperature had dropped significantly when the sun began to set, and the wind was sweeping dry leaves across his feet as he picked up the pace. He was eager to get home to see you and the little one, but you asked him to make a quick stop at the grocery for a few things. 

“Bollocks - what did she ask me to get?” Kit’s eyes scanned the banners above the aisles, hoping it might spark his memory. “Ah! Applesauce!” He smiled to himself, both chuffed for remembering at least one of the items you asked him to get and smitten with the image of your son holding a tiny plastic spoon in his fist, getting more applesauce outside of his mouth than in. 

He stood in the aisle, staring at the eight different kinds of applesauce, none of them looking exactly familiar.  
“Excuse me, sir.” Kit snapped out of his trance as an older woman pushed her cart around him in the narrow aisle.  
He nodded, “My apologies.” and snagged a jar that boasted organic ingredients and no added sugar, and headed for the bakery. The woman who asked him to move had a baguette poking out of her cart, which reminded him that you also asked for fresh bread.

“Thank you - have a good evening.” he said as he turned from the bakery with the warm bread tucked beneath his arm. He was just about to check out, when a small bouquet of flowers caught his eye.

Kit tucked the items into his shoulder bag, and stepped back out into the cold. It was dark now, and a late autumn storm was on its way. “I hope the rain holds for another ten minutes.” he said to himself. His hopes were dashed when five minutes into his walk home, the rain began to fall. At first slowly, and then within another minute, at such a pace that it inspired him to run the remaining distance home. “Shit!” he mumbled to himself as he made it to the doorstep. He tried his best to shake the water off his shoulders as he shivered and wiped his boots on your doormat which read, simply, “home.” 

“Home, indeed.” His heart warmed at the thought and he pushed through the front door.

“Kit?! Did you get caught in the rain?” You shuffle from the kitchen down the hallway to greet him.

He smiled, wet curls stuck to his forehead.

“I’m so sorry, Kit, it’s my fault for asking you to stop at the market!”

“Hush, you.” he said, as he opened his bag and handed you the applesauce, and the loaf of bread.

“Oh, and these.” And with a slight pink to his cheeks and the smile of a schoolboy on his face, he handed you a bouquet of flowers.

You smiled. Even after 3 years of dating, another year of engagement, and now 2 years of marriage, you still did little things like this for each other.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Dinner will be ready in another 15 minutes, why don’t you go change out of those wet clothes?”

__________________

Kit padded down the stairs and stopped to sort through the day’s mail in the front room - much warmer and more comfortable now, in a pair of grey sweatpants that hung off of his hips, and a black t-shirt faded from years of wear. He was wearing that t-shirt the night you met him. You let your mind drift for just a moment...

Neither of you were looking for love, but that’s just how love works, isn’t it? You were both at a concert. You were there alone, when your best friend had to duck out at the last minute when she caught a nasty cold. Kit was there with his friend, Dan. They were in front of you, and Dan, being over 6 feet tall, made it impossible for you to see anything given your petite size. Kit turned around and saw you in Dan’s shadow, backed up a step, and motioned toward the space in front of him. 

“Thank you!” you mouthed, and Kit’s small smile broke into a bigger one. It was too loud in the concert hall to hear each other over the music and the crowd, but you spent the the evening being coy, and he with the occasional arm brush that was meant to seem unintentional…but you knew it was intentional when his deep brown eyes would lock with your blues. When you filed out of the concert hall after the show, a sea of people swept between you. He searched for you on the London street. 

“Hey! …. Hey!” you glanced to your left to find Dan shouting. Being a head taller than everyone else, he was able to spot you quite easily. He waved his arms, indicating that he wanted to talk. You made your way toward them. “I’m Kit. It was so loud in there, I couldn’t properly introduce myself. And this is Dan.” he pointed to his side.

“____________” you replied sticking your hand out for a shake.

That greeting turned into a drink with Kit and Dan.

That drink turned into Dan calling it for the night, and you and Kit finding a cafe for coffee and cake.

That coffee and cake turned into a long walk on the streets of London.

And that walk ended with you and Kit on the doorstep of your flat.

“You didn’t have to walk me home…”

“I know.”

“…but I’m glad you did. Now, you’ll know where to pick me up when we go out again.”

Your face started to burn immediately and your ears started to ring. You were never that bold. “Ugh - embarrassing!” you thought to yourself.

“How does tomorrow night sound?”

“What? Tomorrow night? Um, that sounds lovely.”

You exchanged phones and typed your number for the other. He would call you tomorrow morning to solidify plans.

He leaned in and kissed your cheek; his face lingered against yours and he whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow, love.” his breath tickling your ears and causing a wonderful chill down your spine. 

__________________

“Mmmmm, this smells good, love.” His chin resting on your shoulder and arms around your waist. “What can I help with?”

You didn’t even hear him come into the kitchen from the front room.

“Umm, I think we’re all set. This just has to simmer for another ten minutes or so.” You turned to see his face. His hands still on your waist he pulls you in for a kiss, smiles, and then turns to your son who is in his highchair at the table. 

“Mate! How’s that applesauce? Good, huh? I picked it out special for you, you know.”

He swipes the backside of his fingers against the baby’s chubby little cheek, “Were you good to your mum today? She deserves it you know - you’ve got the best mum around.” and places a kiss on top of the baby’s head.

You and Kit took turns wiping up the baby’s mess, and helping him fill his spoon in between bites of your meal and conversation about the day.

“Dishes or baby?” Kit asks as he stretches with a yawn.

“I’ll take the dishes tonight.” Kit smiled, he knew you said that because he wanted a little more time with your son.

After finishing the dishes, you climb the stairs to find Kit holding the baby, fresh out of the bath and wrapped in a towel, swaying and singing. You just watch them for a moment and wonder how you got so lucky - this husband, this child, this life. 

“You’ve got some good moves, Harington.”

Kit swings around and smirks. “I know you like the way my hips move.”

You roll your eyes at him, but still feel a tingle between your legs as you walk toward them to say goodnight to your little boy.

Kit diapers the baby and puts him down for the night, and then wanders toward your bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of your bed you motion for him, “C’mere.”

He obliges. 

You push up the hem of his shirt and he gasps when he feels your warm and wet lips on his stomach. The taste of his skin brings you back in time. You let your mind wander…

__________________

He did call you the next day. You two went out for a proper dinner and spent the whole evening alternating between deep conversation and rolling laughter. It wasn’t long before you found yourself back on the doorstep of your flat with him a second time.

“Want to come in for a drink?”

He smiled, “Sure.”

He let you lead, not wanting to make any assumptions and to make sure you were comfortable. It wasn’t long, though, before you grabbed the whiskey glass from his hand and set your drinks on the side table. With his hands on either side of your face he kissed you. Gently at first, and then you felt his tongue graze your bottom lip. You parted your lips, inviting him into a deeper kiss. The kissing became more urgent, and you led him to your bedroom. 

His lips wandered from your lips, to your neck, to your collarbone. And his hands from your face to your back, to your waist, to your arse.

You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Dropping to your knees, you kissed his stomach and heard him hiss as you unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He tasted salty and sweet - he tasted like a man you knew you were going to fall hard and fast for.

__________________

He runs his hands through your hair, leans his head back, and chuckles. “That feels so good.”

“Take your clothes off and get into our bed.” You demand as you pull the sweater over your head. Emboldened by the look of desire in his eyes, you quickly follow with your camisole and pants.

He raises his eyebrows, but follows the orders; he takes his shirt off and discards it on the floor. “Yes ma’am.” He says through his chuckle, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his sweats, pushing downward as he stares at you, sitting there in your bra and panties.

His erection springs free and he crawls on top of you, pushing you back onto the bed. "I like when you're bold, you know - we may never have been if you hadn't been so cheeky on your doorstep that first night I walked you home."

You kiss him, to which he responds, "Actually, I was already planning to ask you out anyway..." 

"Will you be quiet already?!" You tease him, but love that he remembers those details. He scrunches his nose at you, nudges your head to the side to suck the pulse point on your neck, and wraps an arm underneath you and scoots you further back on the bed. 

“I like this.” He says, fingers running underneath one of your bra straps, and inhaling the scent of your light perfume. “God, you are sexy. Ok. I'm done talking for now.” He playfully motions like he's zipping his lips.

A light moan of approval escapes you as his hard cock rubs against your wet panties and your legs wrap around his waist.

“I want you inside of me.”

“Shhh,” he says with a boyish smile, “no talking.”

Your tongues twist and turn, and his hands run up and down your sides and over your breasts. You can tell he’s just as eager as you are, but he’s trying to play it cool.

You reach back to unhook your bra, and before it’s even off your shoulder, he’s captured one of your nipples in his mouth. He moans against you and sucks a little harder when you reach down to grab his cock, already throbbing with want.

He attends to your other nipple and then starts kissing a trail down your stomach.

He runs his tongue along the top of your panties, and then inhales deeply.

He kisses you right where your clit is, and the fabric between his mouth and your body makes you want him even more. You arch your body to meet his lips. He looks up at you and kisses you in the same spot. He’s being coy. 

You reach down and put your hands in his hair, giving just enough of a pull on his soft curls to let him know you mean business.

He pushes your panties aside and gently licks your slit.

“Mmmmmm. You’re so wet. You taste so good.”

He licks you again and then decides that the panties will be in the way for what he wants to do to you. He pulls them off and then immediately goes back to kissing you between your legs. He pushes your legs a bit further apart, and kissing the inside of your thighs he inserts two fingers. 

“Kit! “ You gasp.

“Mmmm hmmmm.” he knows he’s good.

The feeling of his tongue circling your clit and his fingers inside you is divine.

He works you until you’re on the edge of your orgasm, and then he backs away and crawls back up toward you. As his lips lock with yours, you feel him push inside of you. You moan into his mouth as you feel yourself squeeze him. His breathing becomes heavier as he starts to rhythmically move his hips. You feel him pushing in and pulling out so the tip of his cock is barely touching you. Pushing in and pulling out. Pushing in…and then pausing. With his hand cupping your face, you feel his thumb brush your cheek. You open your eyes to find his intently making contact. 

“I love you.” His voice is hoarse and breathy.

“I love you too, Kit.”

His head drops so his forehead rests on yours and he begins again. Pulling out and then pushing back in.

He rolls you over, and you feel his hands squeeze your arse as you sit up to ride him. 

He bites his lower lip and takes in the sight of you. His chest and abdomen have just the slightest sheen from sweat.

He’s always found you beautiful, but he looks at you a little differently now that you have a child together. It’s like he’s mesmerized not just by the beauty of your body (stretch marks, scars, freckles, and a spare pound or two all included), but by what your body is capable of. This life you've made together. 

He moves his hands from your arse to your hips, and then cups the sides of your breasts. He sits up to envelop you in his arms as you slide back and forth on his cock, with your arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into his back.

Neither of you knows where your moans stop and the other’s begin. You’re moving together, for each other.

He uses his strength to slow your pace. He kisses you, matching his tongue with the rhythm of your hips.

He rolls you over, pulls out, gives you a devilish smile, and then makes quick work of reconnecting his tongue with your clit. 

You’re swollen and wet, and aching for him to make you come.

He reaches up to massage your breasts and gives your nipples the occasional pinch as you get closer and closer to your climax.

He senses the change in your body - your muscles tensing - causing him to grab you more firmly by the hips as he swirls his tongue around you.

“I’m coming. Kit! Oh my god, Kit! Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhh.” Your body trembles and then melts back into the sheets.

He gives you another lick from bottom to top to catch all of your sweet juices as he hums with satisfaction. 

You gently tug on his shoulders to pull him up, and line him up with your pulsing pussy. He slides in and grunts as he feels you squeeze him. 

You reach down to cup his balls and feel them tighten. You know he won't last much longer, and pull him in for a deep kiss as he slides in and out of you. Your hips meet his to aid in his pleasure as your hands pull on his lower back encouraging him to go faster and deeper. He comes undone with incoherent grunts and moans and collapses on top of you. Through a sigh, he says, “Shit. We’ve still got it. Not that we ever lost it, but my god, that was amazing.”

You smile to yourself, with one hand on his head, gently untangling his curls and the other running up and down his back just barely grazing his skin. You can still feel him twitching inside of you, his hot breath against your neck, and his beard tickling your shoulder. 

He gives you a kiss with a loud, comical smacking noise and then another gentle peck before rolling off and onto his back. He lifts his arm, indicating he wants you to tuck in. Your head rests on his chest, as you draw light and lazy circles on his abs, your leg draped over his. His arm wraps around you, his hand settling on your hip. He gives it a quick squeeze, “I love you, _______________.” 

“I know - you’ve told me a few times tonight.” you say with eyes closed as your breathing slows to a sleepy pace.

The last thing you remember is him pulling the comforter up higher to keep you warm, resting his bearded cheek on your forehead, and the feeling of his soft lips kissing you goodnight. “I can never tell you that I love you too many times. Sweet dreams, my love."


End file.
